Event detection and management systems typically store conditions that, when satisfied, generate error messages within a network device. The error messages, such as an alert indicating a possible error, may be sent as a message to a remote location. In most cases, the error messages sent by existing systems do not provide adequate information or procedures relating to how to fix errors within the network device. Further, network operators that receive the error messages at remote locations commonly do not have adequate knowledge of processes within network devices. Thus, network operators may be alerted to errors, but the network devices may remain in failed states as network operators can not reconfigure the network devices to correct the errors.